The Last Furione
by trickypop
Summary: Max Gueverra is attractive, 5"11, has long, jet-black hair and is highly dangerous. She is on the run. Follow her story as she battles through betrayal, forgiveness, love and hate. Combines the ideas of Underworld, L. K. Hamilton and Kelley Armstrong.
1. Enigma

**_Some Ideas and Characters Borrowed. Storeyline is Mine - DON'T COPY!_****_

* * *

Prologue – On the Run_**

**Running… Running… All I ever do is run. Never stopping in one place for too long. Can't let them find me. They will never have me. I will not go back. Not without a fight.

* * *

**

**Chapter One – Enigma**

**My name is Max Gueverra, and no, I am not a boy. I am 20 years old today. Nothing much to celebrate. No-one to celebrate with, anyway. I am 5"11, have long, jet black hair and black eyes; not dark brown, but pure black to match my hair. Pale, creamy skin makes my eyes stand out even more. I guess you could call me attractive, but I really don't know - or care.**

**All I want to do is stay unnoticed - not too flashy or too dim. Just non-descript, someone you wouldn't look twice at. I try to go around without calling too much attention to myself. If there is one thing I am good at, it is being invisible. **

**However, I do have hobbies. I love anything on a board! Snowboarding, surfboarding, skateboarding - you name it and I can do it. It's like a talent; I can do anything I set my mind to and do it well.**

**Oh, and another thing I totally love are motorbikes – the faster, the better! My favourite thing in the world right now is my lightweight, custom built, black modified racing bike. It can go really fast and has gotten me out of some tight spots lately.**

**It is my only friend; the only friend I can depend on; the only friend who doesn't let me down; the only friend I need.**

**I am also extremely good at martial arts and basic fighting. If you are on the run, you have to know how to defend yourself. I would say I specialise in karate and kenpo, as well as various other defensive and offensive styles. I am also trained to use different types of swords, various other weapons and although I have an excellent aim with guns, I refuse to use them. Not after what they did to my mother…**

**As I said before, I have a talent for anything challenging. The harder and more challenging the better.

* * *

**

**As far as I know I was born somewhere around Tokyo, Japan. I learned to speak Japanese at the same time as English as I grew up so I'm not really sure what my first language is. Does it matter? Funny thing is that when I'm really stressed out or scared I start talking in rapid Japanese. I hope people can understand me… Not!**

**My mother was American/Canadian and I guess you could say I look like her. I think she was on the run from someone/something that happened in America but I'm not sure, as I never got the chance to find out. **

**One day when I came home from school, I found her. Shot in the heart. Murdered. Dead. Gone. Probably the people looking for us… I was nine years old that day. I never even got to say goodbye. Great present.**

**I packed the important things I owned and I ran; I have been running ever since.**

**Luckily, my mother had enrolled me at a dojo in central Tokyo so I went there to get my shell-shocked head together and to make a plan. When I got there, they had been expecting me. **

**Maybe my mother had foreseen this - what would happen, what I would do and then created a plan to keep me safe. Whatever her motives, I wish she had told me. Something - anything at all!**

**The Elders there looked after me for a while. They kept me up to date with my training, gave me food shelter and taught me basic Korean and Mandarin Chinese – since China and Korea would be the countries I would be likely to go to first.**

**One of the people visiting the dojo wanted to come with me to keep me safe and make sure I would be all right. I could see the sense in that - who in the right mind would let a nine year old go around Japan (or anywhere for that matter) alone.**

**Since the Elders trusted him, I decided I might as well too. After all, they were the people who had taken me in when I was alone and needed help. Who knows - maybe my mother arranged for him to 'visit' the dojo where I was staying. I didn't think it was a coincidence. **

**His name is Alcide and he is the closest thing to a father I know, as I have known no other. For as long as I can remember it has just been me and my mum. Sorry, was me and my mum. Now it is Alcide and me. I miss her…**

**Over the years, Alcide and I travelled from country to country, ultimately heading for America. I want to sort the mess of my life out. We stay in one place for around half a year, then move onto another city. Throughout the journey and all the cities that we stayed in, I was put in one of the local schools for a few months before we had to move on again. It got very lonely but I didn't mind. I don't really see the point in friends.**

**Always cities, you see. Plenty of people to blend in with. I can now truly practice being invisible in plain sight. I make a game of it and I think it is fun.**

**I also learn the language of every country we go to. It keeps me occupied. Right now, I know Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Russian, German Italian and French. Oh, English as well of course. I can speak each language fluently. It is necessary if I want a chance at blending in.

* * *

**

**I am also the only female Furion (well, Furione for me) known to exist. Apparently, there are quite a few male Furions around but only one of me. I like it that way – I am unique. **

**The Furion/e race is a species of advanced/genetically engineered - whatever - humans with a few extras. For instance, we can control the elements (and other weird powers like that) and fly. Seriously. We have sort of angel wings that fold into our upper backs near our shoulder blades - don't ask me how it works; I can't figure it out myself.**

**Flying is great - all that freedom and open space. I have to have tailored backless tops so I can fly if I need to without ripping my clothes - you can't imagine how annoying doing that is! You just have to make sure that nobody sees you and that you don't fly into a plane turbine. That couldn't be very nice…The first time I flew, I was totally freaked out!**

**For all the powers we have, there are certain types depending on how powerful that person is. Some of the main types from weakest to strongest are: Neophyte, Tempestras, Evanidus, Aspiscio, Agito and Exustio.**

**I am a fire type Exustio Furione. That means I can create and control fire, which is pretty cool. Get it? Cool – Fire? I am also extremely powerful. Exustio's of any power controlled are very rare. How many other things am I the only one of, or one of a minority?**

**Legend has it that I will be the last Furion and that I signify great changes to come. Bring it on.**

**Alcide is nice and takes good care of me. He is a water type Agito Furion. It is hard to believe, but I am actually stronger than he is - no matter how old he is or how young I am. He accepts it and so do I. That's life - we can't change impossible things. Alcide also makes sure I get the proper training so I can control my 'super powers' and don't incinerate somebody - accidentally… I also have excessive speed, stamina, agility and superb night vision. It's cool - sneaking up on people in the dark is fun. Especially when you are as quiet as me!

* * *

**

**Sorry, I got a little sidetracked there, all that talk about me – I love it! I guess you could call me an Enigma or something… So much about me is unexplained and virtually impossible to believe - even for me! I'm just a mismatch of things squished together to create an unbelievably cool end result. I can practically do anything I want to; which is very useful.**

**Welcome to my life. I hope you enjoy your trip but make sure you buckle up for a bumpy ride - that's all my life ever has been and ever will be. Here we go.

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading amd I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully there will be more soon and it would be great if you could review it. Tricky.**


	2. Journey

**_Some Ideas and Characters Borrowed. Storeyline is Mine - DON'T COPY!_****_

* * *

Chapter Two – Journey _**

**I stayed in the dojo to train for around two weeks before I left with Alcide. Two weeks since my mother was slain. Our plan was to head through Europe, ultimately heading for America where I wanted to find some answers to my very confusing life. In each city that we went to, we would stay for around 3 - 4 months before moving on. First, we would go south to Kobe and then take a ferry to South Korea. We would then cross the boarder into North Korea and then make our way to Shenyang in China. From China, we would head into southeast Russia and take the Trans-Siberian Railway from Vladivostok to Moscow, where we would rest for about a year.**

**The next stage of the journey was to travel to Berlin in Germany, through Nuremberg and down to Munich. Then on to Milan in northern Italy and then north-west to Marseilles in France. We would then go to Paris, cross the English Channel and head for London where we would rest for around a year again.**

**After that, it would be a six-hour flight on a Boeing 737 to America, where we would travel from state to state, city to city, until we found any clue as to what my mother ran away from the USA all those years ago. What - or who.**

**In each country that we went to, I would learn to speak the main language fluently. Alcide already knew how to speak the languages so he taught me them. He was an excellent teacher and I was an apt pupil. My favourite language that I learned was Russian because it was so different and quite challenging.**

**The most memorable event during the first half of the journey was when Alcide took me to the Nuremberg Racetrack in Germany. By that time, I was only around 11 ½ years old, but going there sparked my interest of fast vehicles - especially motorbikes! There, Alcide promised me that when I was old enough, he would buy me a motorbike and teach my how to ride it. **

**Throughout the journey, it was one of the things that kept me going. The other was revenge.

* * *

**

**We landed in Miami Airport, Florida at 10:00am. I was so tired! We hadn't had a chance to sleep the previous night, as we needed to set off for the airport at 10:30pm – there was no point in going to bed!**

**The flight had been uneventful and I hadn't been able to sleep on the plane. Neither had Alcide. There had been two in-flight films but they had been so boring that I just ignored them.**

**The first thing we did after we arrived at the airport was to get a car and drive to the first adequate hotel that we saw, book into a room and sleep until we felt the need to wake up and to explore this new place, with the exception of stopping at a drive-thru as that plane food was so horrible that I left it. Funnily enough, Alcide had done the same.**

**I woke up at around 3pm the next day, cleaned myself up and got dressed. I then told Alcide I was going sightseeing so he gave me some money and I set off. Even though I was only fourteen, I could knock a grown man flat out who was twice my size, I spoke more languages than the average teenager - let alone the average person - and outrun the fastest athlete (I hadn't actually tried this but Alcide had measured my speed in a timed race and compared it to a record book – guess who was faster), so Alcide trusted me to be able to take care of myself. **

**He still cared for me – don't get me wrong – but he gave me the freedom and space I needed, which I respected him for.

* * *

**

**The first place I went to was to take a taxi to the famous 'Miami Beach'. It was fantastic! All that stretch of beautiful golden sand, which was perfect for running on. During the time I had been with Alcide, he had encouraged me to take up a sport that would use up all the extra energy I got from being a Furione. From time to time I would get restless so I chose running as I could do it when and where I wanted. **

**I could run flat out for around 1-2 miles and still be able to run some more before I got tired. It was great - sometimes being a sort of super human has its benefits. However, I couldn't race normal people, as I would obviously draw too much attention to myself. There always had to be a downside. It got very lonely sometimes, even if I didn't really see the point in friends. I grew up with no one to joke with, no one to play with and basically, no one to share my life with. And yes, that included any relationships with anyone and no boyfriends. That was sort of my choice, because what is the point of meeting someone and then after a few months moving onto a different city where I would never see them again. I didn't even have my first kiss until I was 20 years old – but that is another story you will find out about later...**

**At the beach, I ran at the pace of an average jog, making sure I didn't go too fast and give the game away. After about 20 minutes, I looked out to sea to notice that some people were doing some tricks on surfboards through some cool half-pipe waves. I could already skateboard and snowboard (due to our short stay near Milan, Italy where Alcide paid for me to have lessons), so I thought - why not expand my repertoire.**

**I walked back to the hotel, stopping at a snack-shop on the way to get some chocolate and a drink, and asked Alcide if I could have lessons. He promised that he would find someone to teach me the next day. Soon, I was as good as the locals in the area, which is not an easy thing – for normal people.

* * *

**

**After a while, ****Alcide felt the need to set off again, so we packed our things and left for Tallahassee in the north of Florida. From there we would travel west through various cities in Mississippi, Louisiana, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, California and then to Seattle in Washington State. In Seattle, I found the Space Needle – an extremely tall tower – particularly interesting because it was so huge and I made sure that I took some pictures as souvenirs. I still have them now.**

**From Seattle we then travelled east through other large cities in South Dakota, Missouri, Illinois, Ohio and then to where this long journey would end in New York. That, presumably, was the place that my mother had run from. She had briefly mentioned that she used to live in a place not far from Syracuse, but had been very vague. Maybe she didn't really want me to know. Wherever she might have been, it could hold clues to why she left and to who wanted her badly enough to kill her… maybe to get to me. **

**Speaking of the people supposedly after her, we had seen no sign of them throughout the journey. Maybe they didn't want me after all. Alcide thought that this was true, but if on the off chance that they did want me, Alcide suspected that they had lost our trail long ago. I hoped that he was right.

* * *

**

**However, something strange did happen when Alcide and I were visiting St. Louis in Missouri State. I was around 19 ½ years old at the time, but I looked older. With a fake ID that Alcide had given me (which was necessary if we didn't want people to know who I really was) I went into a club. Alcide didn't mind be going to clubs because he knew that I thought it was pointless drinking until you got drunk and passed out. I rarely drunk alcohol and he knew I hated the thought of having no control over my actions, supposedly where anybody could do anything to me; not that this had ever happened before, it was like a phobia. **

**The club I went to was some sort of dance club in a busy area of St. Louis and I had been there once or twice before. I mainly went there because I could be around normal people - not that I mingled with them, but to see what someone with a _normal_ life was like - and to listen to the loud, upbeat music when I was bored. I was sitting in a booth on my own, with my J20 as company, thinking to myself how funny the people looked when they 'danced', when a strange looking man walked through the crowd in my direction. Somehow, I just knew he was coming to me.**

**The man was about my height but he looked strange with hair the same colour as mine that was down to his waist and these extraordinarily dark blue eyes which you might expect to fall into, and keep falling forever with no escape. I think he actually expected me to be captured by his gaze as he stared directly into my eyes for a few minutes. I just stared back bemused and he started to frown, puzzled. What he said next came as a great shock.**

'**I have seen you here before but you seem strange, different somehow,' he lowered his voice and continued, 'but you smell human and yet you can meet my eyes and resist my gaze, so you are truly not. What are you?'**

**Now it was my turn to luck puzzled, because lets face it, what sort of a question was that? Come on! Not who are you but _what_ are you - it was all too weird. Then I had a terrible idea. I panicked because I thought he might have realised that I was a Furione. He could also be one of the people looking for me. That in any situation could not be good. I got up, pushed past him and fled into the night.**

**As I was running, I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched, so I ran as fast as I could - not bothering to slow down as it was around 2am, so who was around to see me - and headed in the direction of the hotel that we were staying in. I was pretty sure that I had lost whoever it was, but just in case, I entered the hotel through the back door. **

**I ran up the fire escape to our room and went straight to Alcide. I told him exactly what had happened. He decided that it would be best to leave immediately as it could actually be the people after me, so we packed our things and left to continue our journey - despite the strange hour at night. **

**We soon reached Syracuse in New York State, but there, disaster would strike and my life would fall apart. Everything I had come to know would turn out to be a lie.

* * *

****Thanks for reading amd I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully there will be more soon and it would be great if you could review it. Thankyou to everyone who already has. Tricky.**


	3. Stonehaven

**_Some Ideas and Characters Borrowed. Storeyline is Mine - DON'T COPY!_****_

* * *

Chapter Three – Stonehaven _**

**Alcide and I had been in Syracuse, New York State, for around two weeks when Alcide suggested that we should go and see some of his friends in one of the nearby towns. It was a strange request as during the 10½ year journey he had never asked for such a thing. Anyway, I agreed, as it would be interesting to meet some of the people he knew before he came to look after me. **

**Another incentive to go was that I might even find out something about his past. However, the things that I would find would almost be more than I could cope with. Almost…**

**Alcide arranged for us to go and meet these friends of his late the next week. I thought this was a bit odd because today was only Monday and we were going to see these people a week on Friday. That was a long time to prepare for one visit, wasn't it? Even so, we left for what would be one of the most life altering experiences I would endure. Literally.

* * *

**

**To get to the house you had to drive up a long, secluded side road for about 3 miles until you came to a wrought iron gate with a high stone wall that seemed to stretch for miles! On the gate, there was a black post box and a sign that simply read 'Stonehaven'. You then went through the gate and then drove down another long and windy road for around 2 ½ miles, which finally ended at a house surrounded by a crunchy gravel car park and a large grassy border before you hit the forest. These people must like their privacy because all you could see as you drove down this road was a dense forest that seemed to go on forever. It was like a National Park sized thing - but private.**

**The house was huge! It was a three story (maybe with an attic) but it was built like some old Victorian mansion. It had also had renovations done to make it modern and it looked… homely. It looked like a large family lived here and it had the atmosphere of it too. Dotted around the car park were a few cars and motorbikes. This was another good point as I noticed a Porsche and an amazing looking bike. These people must be rich.**

**There was a spacious stone porch leading up to the front door with a man waiting on it. The man had wavy brown hair to just below his shoulders and was wearing a faded T-shirt, an ordinary pair of jeans and black shoes. Not very distinguishing, I thought.**

**Alcide and I got out of the car and started to walk towards the man. The man started to walk towards us andwe metpart way. Alcide and the man shook hands and with a big smile the man said, 'Alcide, it is so good to see you again. How are you?' **

**'I'm fine thanks. It's so good to finally be back.'**

**They continued to exchange pleasantries and you could tell they knew each other well by looking at the way they talked. The man then turned to me and I noticed that he now had a strange sadness to him that hadn't been there a moment ago.**

**'And you must be Max. Alcide has told me many things about you. My name is Lucian and I own this house. I hope you enjoy your stay here.'**

**I decided to ignore his strange sadness as I could think of nothing that could cause it, so I simply replied 'Yes, nice to meet you,'

* * *

**

**The visit to Stonehaven went surprisingly well. There turned out to be around thirty people living here, so my guess at a large family living here had been right. In the house, there was everything you could imagine! On the first floor was a large kitchen, a dining room, two spacious living rooms - which both had a had massive, flat screen TV, a large fireplace and really comfortable chairs - a conservatory and an office. On the second floor was a small library but except for that the rest of that floor and the third floor was made up of large bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms. And I was right, there was an attic but I didn't get to see what was inside. The best was still to come. Surprisingly it was in the basement, of all places.**

**The basement had more things in it than you felt should fit there. There was a mini running track that went round some weights sets, a full sized, heated pool and a large room that had a mini shooting and archery range at one end and at the other were mats on the walls that you could pull down and use to exercise and fight on. I was fine about the archery, as I enjoyed doing it myself, but not with the guns. I know how to shoot and am an excellent markswoman but I don't like guns. No, more than that; I hate guns. Ever since my mother was shot and I found her lifeless body, I have hated them. I learnt the basics from Alcide but I didn't touch them after that. I won't use them again until I have my revenge.**

**I spent all day down in the basement running round the track and competing with some of the people to see who could lift the heaviest weight. Alcide said it was alright, that I didn't have to pretend to be normal in this place because he knew the people here well, but I still held back. It just didn't feel right to use my full potential; more like blowing my cover. I needn't have bothered…

* * *

**

**Because the visit went so well, Alcide suggested that we should come again sometime. I saw no reason to disagree - I liked it here at Stonehaven and I could tell that Alcide did too - so he arranged it with Lucian. **

**We went back to Syracuse and then three weeks later, we returned to Stonehaven. However, this visit would cause my life to be turned upside down and would force me to not to be able to trust anyone. Not even the person I thought I knew best - Alcide. It turned out I hardly knew him at all…

* * *

****Thanks for reading amd I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully there will be more soon and it would be great if you could review it. Thankyou to everyone who already has. Tricky.**


	4. Bitten

**_Some Ideas and Characters Borrowed. Storeyline is Mine - DON'T COPY!_****_

* * *

Chapter Four – Bitten _**

**The visit started quite well so Alcide and I decided to stay the night. However, late that night, something terrible happened. **

**Something made me stir but I couldn't think what. I half opened my eyes to find that I was sitting up, leaning against something instead of lying down. That wasn't right. I was still half-asleep when I realised that I couldn't move. I started to struggle, trying desperately to move, hoping that this was all a bad dream.**

**'It's all right, Max.' a voice behind me said. So it wasn't something I was leaning against, but someone. 'Please do not struggle,' the calm voice continued, 'you might hurt yourself.' All of a sudden, something horrible dawned on me. I knew that voice well.**

**'Alc wa go on?' I slurred. I now suspected that I had been given a strong sedative of some sort as I found it difficult to form even the shortest of sentences. It must have been a very powerful sedative as I have a higher metabolic system than average people do, so they usually have no effect on me. This one obviously did. **

**'Shhh. It's ok. Just relax and everything will be fine.' I now started to panic because lets face it - in this position do things usually turn out 'fine'?**

**Just then, the lower half of the bed dipped. Somebody else was in the room. That couldn't be good so I struggled unsuccessfully to get free. "Alc lemme go, ow!" I sort of screamed. It was getting harder and harder to form the words in my mouth and I was growing sleepier all the time.**

**"It's all right Max," the other person said, "the sedatives will numb the pain and you won't feel a thing." The voice was familiar so I tried to manoeuvre my head to see who it was. I wish I hadn't because what I saw was Lucien. I say what and not who because something was terribly wrong with him. His eyes had bled to a hypnotic, icy blue and his teeth had grown larger and sharper. This was no dream - it was a nightmare, only it was real.**

**"LEMME GO!" I screamed at the top of my voice as the Lucian monster started to descend towards my left shoulder, teeth bared, where the sleeve had been torn away.**

**"It's ok Max. I am so sorry, please forgive me." Alcide said as the monster sunk its teeth into my exposed shoulder and bit me. It hurt so much and pain burned through my body. So much for the 'not feeling a thing' theory. I realised I had been screaming for a long time and my throat was now raw.**

**Through a murky haze as my vision started to fade, I saw the monster bite down on his own wrist and put it to my mouth.**

**'Drink this and everything will be better' he said as he forced my head to stay still and opened my mouth with one hand.**

**The blood filled my mouth but I refused to swallow it. I started to choke and I struggled as hard as I could with what little energy I had left, but in the end, I had no choice as I gradually ran out of air and desperately needed to breathe. It was horrible.**

**After a few seconds the blood flooded through my veins like an ominous cooling balm and I started do drift into unconsciousness with the horror of knowing that the man I had treated as a father had lied to me all of my life and brought me to my doom.**

**I managed to say one thing before I sank into the abyss of nightmares, visions and pain. I hoped that they could hear me; no, I was sure that they heard me. Both of them. It was "I hate you".

* * *

****Thanks for reading amd I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully there will be more soon and it would be great if you could review it. Thankyou to everyone who already has. Tricky.**


	5. Waking Up

**_Some Ideas and Characters Borrowed. Storeyline is Mine - DON'T COPY!_****_

* * *

Chapter Five – Waking Up _**

**Voices… I could hear voices… but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I was also so cold; freezing cold… Distantly I remember thinking that this wasn't right. I never got cold, not even a chill - I control fire for gods sake! Then I fell back into blackness, where I dreamed of horrible things; things so horrible, that I hoped were too horrific to be true. As I endured those nightmares, one word stuck in my head - 'Lycan'. What was that?**

**I had no sense of time whatsoever, so this fitful slumber seemed to continue forever, until I woke up screaming. My head felt like it would explode and my limbs ached so much that I thought that they were being ripped from my body. I was vaguely aware of someone applying a cold compress to my forehead and holding me down - maybe to ensure that I wouldn't hurt myself.**

**Whoever it was kept saying soothing things like "everything will be ok", or at least that was what I thought they said. They gave me something bitter, almost metallic, to drink and I soon drifted off again. Luckily, no dreams - bad or good - plagued my mind.**

**Some time later, I woke and I found that I could shift my head without it issuing screaming protests. I just sat there looking at the ceiling, trying to figure out if what happened had been a dream or reality. It took all of my courage to look down at my left shoulder and what I saw brought a whimper to my mouth and tears streaming from my eyes.**

**There were fresh bandages wrapped around my shoulder and I caught the faint scent of blood in the air.**

**I spent the next hour or two curled up in a foetal position until no more tears would come to my eyes. I felt numb and I fell into a dreamless sleep.**

**I hovered on the border between consciousness and unconsciousness, sleeping to waking until one time I awoke I decided I would try to stay alert and see if there were any possible routes of escape.

* * *

**

**It seemed to take forever for me to raise my head and sit up to lean against the headboard, but even that simple act seemed to use up all of my energy. I was extremely weak and that scared me beyond comprehension, as I always had plenty of energy to spare and was always trying to find ways to free myself of it. Another whimper threatened to escape my mouth but I stopped it before it had a chance. I do _not _whimper.**

**I looked around and gathered that I was in some sort of room, maybe three or floors up in the mansion. More like a prison. Looks like I finally got to see that attic. Oh joy. I estimated this by glancing out of the window, where I could see that the foliage of the trees outside was quite dense. Miraculously there were no bars on the window, so getting out should be easy enough and landing from a jump this height was no problem for me.**

**The only problem was the huge black man sitting in the chair next top the window, who was staring intently in my direction. Just what I needed. Damn.**

**"How are you feeling?" he enquired. I just glared at him and did my best to ignore him as he found other ways to phrase the question, switching between Japanese and English.**

**Each time he asked, I glared at him and turned away so I think he eventually got the message that I wasn't going to willingly talk to him any time soon. He shut up and went into a sort of bodyguard mode. I say guard because that is what I think he was - a guard, guarding me. He sat in the chair with his hands on the arms, palms up, giving off the universal signal of being unarmed; but also being able to move quickly to defend himself if the need arose. He was treating me like a dangerous person. Good - I was. **

**For an hour or so, we sat there in silence until my stomach betrayed me and grumbled for food. Damn that stomach.

* * *

**

**"You hungry?" he asked. I was getting bored of the glare and ignore routine so I decided to reply – in a fashion.**

**I looked at him - still glaring - and nodded my head.**

**"Still not going to talk are we?"**

**I glared at him and shook my head, which to my surprise he laughed at. Didn't even bother to disguise it with a cough or anything. That made me glare harder which in return made him laugh more. I don't like being laughed at when I am not trying to be funny so I glared at him one last time and turned away to face the wall. He got the message and shut up.**

**My stomach started to grumble relentlessly so after a few minutes of squirming around, trying to make it shut up, I gave up. I let out an exasperated sigh and sarcastically declared 'Can I have some food. Happy now?'**

**Amazingly, the sarcasm got across. He smiled and asked 'Fine. Would you like anything special?' which made me glare some more and that made him laugh again. 'Got all the talk out of you, for now, have I?' he asked, to which I grinned roguishly. He left the room chuckling to himself - hopefully to get food.**

**Around ten minutes later, he returned with a tray and a plate of what looked and smelled like raw meat. Yuck! I stared at it with a perplexed face and then in a very small voice I asked 'Um…is that really what I think it is?'**

'**Raw meat has lots of iron in it plus, lots of protein and fat to build your energy back up.' **

**This was said without humour so I paled and asked 'You aren't joking, are you?' **

'**Sadly not. You can't cook it yourself either. You won't be able to control your power again until after you change, so you need to keep your energy up to stay warm.'**

**Even though I was trying to figure out how he knew I could control anything, I hadn't missed the word. 'Change?'**

'**Ear your food first. Lucian will come up later to explain.'**

**At the mentioning of his name, I actually stopped breathing for a few seconds as I turned to stare wide eyed at my injured shoulder. I didn't know what to expect next, but when the guard placed the tray on the bedside table and crawled next to me on the bed, I was surprised.**

**He scooped me up in his arms, being careful of my shoulder, placed me in his lap and cradled me in his arms like a child. I was startled for a few seconds but a wave of tears crashed over me. He held me as I cried, muttering soothing words as you would do to a child. That was how I actually felt - like a child - cradled in his arms, as he was so large and I was so small compared to him. I lay there, surrounded by his arms, with him stroking my hair until I relaxed into his warmth. It was a long time since anyone held me like this and that was by my mother, all those years ago, when I was a small child and she was still alive… **

**After I had been peaceful for a short length of time, he asked me if I wanted to try some of the food, so I just nodded my head against his chest. He didn't even move but suddenly I could see the tray resting on the bed through the corner of my eye.**

'**How did you do that?' I asked in a stunned voice. **

**I was rewarded with my earlier grin, but this time from him. 'I am like you, a Furion. Instead of controlling fire like you, I am telekinetic, so I can move things with my mind without having to touch them.'**

**I eyed him sceptically for a few minutes but then in an excited voice I enquired 'Really?' To answer me he made the plate of meat rise off the tray and float towards us - still wearing my grin!**

**Just seeing it so close made my stomach groan and surprisingly my mouth water, but I still eyed it suspiciously. I was so _not _going to eat raw meat; but still, I was so hungry!**

'**You don't have to eat all of it, but if you want to build your energy up you should try some. You never know, you might even like it.'**

'**I doubt that' I grumbled, but as I stared hungrily at the food it sort of ruined my protest.**

'**Look, I'll eat some first, ok?' I thought he was joking but when he actually took a bite, the only thing I could think of saying was 'Gross!'**

'**It actually tastes quite nice. Try some.'**

**I continued to eye it sceptically but eventually gave in. I pulled a face, scrunched my eyes closed and took a bite. Surprisingly he was right, it wasn't that bad. I just told myself that I was just so hungry that anything I ate would taste good, as I worked through the whole plate in a few short minutes.**

'**See, wasn't that bad, was it?' he joked.**

'**Shut up.' I mumbled through the last mouthful.**

**He laughed and made the tray and plate float back too the table. Seems like I am quite the comedian today. 'Feeling better?' he asked.**

**I sighed and languidly replied 'Mmm… I guess so. What's your name?', to which he replied, 'Raze.'

* * *

****Thanks for reading amd I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully there will be more soon and it would be great if you could review it. Thankyou to everyone who already has. Tricky.**


	6. My Life Is One Big Lie

****

**_Some Ideas and Characters Borrowed. Storeyline is Mine - DON'T COPY!_****_

* * *

Chapter Six – My Life Is One Big Lie _**

**In the next few hours, Raze told me more about the inhabitants of Stonehaven. He was a little hazy on the detail; probably waiting for Lucian to come up later and explain what he had done to me and why. Obviously, I wasn't looking forward to this. As far as I was concerned, Lucian was some crazy psycho who had an eccentricity of going round and biting people. A psycho who I would do my best to ignore, until I escaped; which I was actually planning to do very soon.**

**I found out that Raze was not the only Furion at Stonehaven. There were three others (well, a fourth until I got as far away as I could from here). One was Alcide - now that he had returned - one was Jason and the other was called Clay.**

**Clay's full name was Clayton Danvers. He was 21 years old, had blue eyes, blonde hair and was apparently the epitome of WASP breeding. Just what any girl could ask for. Clay was an Agito Ice type Furion. Great, just somebody else that I outrank. The only problem with Clay was that he was Lucian's adopted son. Did I say the only problem? More like one gigantic Leviathan of a problem to me!**

**At around 8pm (there was a clock on the bedside table) Raze picked up the empty tray and told me that he would come and check on me later. Either that or to make sure that if Lucian did come, that I didn't kill him. I was giving some serious thought to the latter. He walked out and shut the door behind him.**

**Eventually came a knock on the door and _he_ walked in. I just ignored him and stared out of the window, trying to count the leaves on a tree and to control my rapid heartbeat. In truth, I was petrified of him. I don't know what he had done to me, but I knew it would probably change my life forever - probably for the worse.

* * *

**

**'Max… I know you must be terrified right now but would like you to listen to me.' I continued to ignore him, didn't even bother to make eye contact and glare at him. 'I know you must think I am crazy…' pause - bingo! He got it in one - 'But what I did to you, I did for a reason.' He continued 'And that is because your mother asked me to.' That got my attention.**

**'You lie!' I hissed. 'She would never ask for you to do, whatever you did, to me!'**

**'I'm sorry, but she did. Hasn't Alcide given you the letter yet?'**

**'What letter?' I snapped.**

**'Your mother wrote a letter to explain what she was and why she went away…'**

**'No, you're lying. It's not true.' I moaned as I started to feel tears forming in my eyes. **

'**I'm sorry Max.'**

'**She would never do such a thing!' I shouted. 'She would never want any harm to come to me.'**

**'No actual harm has come to you. I have merely activated what was already in your DNA. I wish Alcide had given you the letter already. It would have explained so many things and made it easier.'**

**'So sorry to be such a burden for you,' I retorted. 'I know! Why not just let me go?' Despite the sarcastic tone I used, I actually meant it.**

**'I am sorry, but I can't do that. Now you are one of us and there is no cure. You are Lycan now; you are Pack.'**

**That was the word from my dreams, what did it mean? It was if he could read my mind…**

**'We are Lycans. Most people know us as Werewolves and yes, they do exist. We exist… and your mother was one of us. She was my… my mate.'**

**If he said anything past the word 'mother', I didn't hear it as my mind froze at his accusation. 'Get away from me!' I screamed. "How dare you say such a thing! I don't care what you think you are - you're crazy! Get the hell away from me!"**

**'Max, I'm sorry…' He didn't get a chance to say more because I grabbed the clock and launched it at him as I screamed "GET OUT NOW!"**

**I narrowly missed his head as he dodged out of the way but he got the message and quickly left the room, locking the door behind him. I didn't care. I felt numb. I curled up into a ball and stayed like that until I heard the lock click and someone came into the room. It was Raze. I don't know how I knew, but I just… did. I didn't look up as he crossed the room towards me. He squeezed my uninjured shoulder tentatively and I tensed. I think he must have felt that because he took his hand back, put something on the table and walked out of the room. I heard the click of the lock again and then he was gone.**

**I just ignored whatever it was for what I estimated was around one hour - the clock was in pieces on the other side of the room - but then curiosity got the better of me and I had to look. It was an envelope. I picked it up and examined it. There was one word printed on the front. My name. Max. Let's hope curiosity doesn't kill this cat… **

**I ripped open the envelope and what I saw made me almost rip the letter up too; but I didn't. I recognised my mother's handwriting. It was unmistakable.

* * *

**

_**Dear Max,**_

**_If you are reading this letter, it means I have failed you and I am so very sorry. It means that I am not around to tell you some important things, but I wish I was, as I hoped to tell you this in person one day._**

_**Before you were born, I lived at a house called Stonehaven in New York State, America. Something awful happened and I was forced to leave. I had to protect you, my unborn child. I went to Tokyo because I spent my childhood there and you were born. You were a beautiful child; always reminding me of myself.**_

**_Lucian always sent us money to make sure that we lived well. He probably would have come himself, if he was allowed. I put some of the money every month into a bank account, which you will have access to when you are old enough._**

**_I don't have much time left so I must hurry. I was one of the female Lycans living at Stonehaven and Lucian was my mate. We loved each other very much. _**

**_One horrible day when I was visiting friends in Vermont, I was kidnapped. I escaped, but not before you were conceived. Malcolm, the pack Ulfric at the time, thought it was best if I moved out of any immediate danger. Lucian protested, but he could do nothing to stop me leaving so he did his best to make our lives comfortable. He also sent Alcide to come with us and make sure that he kept us safe, although I asked him to go back when you were around three years old. He missed his home and I couldn't blame him - so did I. Alcide was my closest friend and he would have done anything for me. Just like I would have done for Lucian._**

**_Please do not go looking for your father, ever. It is too dangerous for you and it is of the utmost importance that you stay away from him. However, I will give you his name. Your father is called Aimes White. He was a Vampire._**

**_Because of what your father was, you will never encounter menstruation. I suppose you are lucky in a way but in another, I am sorry because it means that you will never be able to have children of your own. Your father was a Furion and somehow the genes were passed down to you. Remember the legend that I told you - the one about you being the last of your kind? It is true._**

**_If you ever need to ask anyone anything, please go to Alcide; or Lucian if you can. Even though you are not his child, I am sure that he will treat you as if you are. You will never know how sorry I am that I never got to see you grow up. I am sure that you will be fine and I wonder how like me you will turn out to be._**

_**I loved you with all of my heart,**_

**_Lara

* * *

_ **

**Thanks for reading amd I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully there will be more soon and it would be great if you could review it. Thankyou to everyone who already has. Tricky.**


	7. Escape

**_Some Ideas and Characters Borrowed. Storeyline is Mine - DON'T COPY!_****_

* * *

Chapter Seven - Escape _**

**How can I believe anything that was in that letter? It's crazy! They are crazy. All of them. And my mother… What about her? Is she lying. That letter can't be real. She must have made it up… But she was my mother – I trusted her. How could she? And Alcide too… What have I done to deserve this? All I feel is sick, tired and alone. **

**Maybe I am still dreaming this horrible nightmare and I will wake up soon. Yes, that must be it. All I have to do is close my eyes and then when I open them again, everything will be back to normal. Only it isn't. I am still here. Still alone. All alone in a house full of crazy people. Crazy people that I thought I trusted. People who have deceived me with their lies, somehow including my mother in their elaborate story. Well screw them… Screw them all. I'm getting out of here. I don't care how, but I'm going, right now. I don't even care where I go, as long as it is far away from here.

* * *

**

**I threw off the thick blankets and stood up. I stretched and flexed my arm to see how extensive the damage was. It still hurt but I could ignore it. This was one of the many times that I wished that painkillers actually worked on me. Oh well.**

**Someone had folded some of my clothes in a pile on the chair so I quickly changed. All except my jacket, which I left that on the chair. Luckily, I had been left one of my backless tops. I closed my eyes, concentrated and felt my wings come out and expand to full size. Now for the jacket, but I didn't put it on. **

**I wrapped it round my fist as I walked towards the window and looked out. There was no one there. Good for me; but you have to admit, anyone who didn't guard a window from someone who could fly was pretty stupid. **

**I listened for anyone who might be at the door and then punched the window with everything I had. It shattered and glass fell to the floor everywhere. After one last glance out of the window, I picked a direction and took off. I was out. By the time they had realised what had happened and unlocked the door, I was a speck in the sky.**

**I breathed in the fresh air and revelled in it as it whipped my hair around. I was free. I flew as hard and fast as I could manage, glad that Raze had given me food to build my energy. I guess he didn't think of what I'd use it on. I flew until the sky lightened with the coming dawn. I decided that I had probably covered enough distance for now, so I found a secluded clearing and landed. Exhaustion soon took over me and I slept.**

**When I awoke, it was starting to grow dark again. Damn, I hadn't wanted to waste so much time. I needed to get on the move again - fast. I stretched, ran my fingers through my hair and smoothed my clothes down. I decided I would run for the next hour or so, so I could get my bearings. Luckily, after about an hour I encountered a main road. I jogged along it until I found a sign. It said 'Albany - 30 miles and New York - 150 miles'. At least I had passed Syracuse long ago, which would have been the most obvious place for me to go and get caught. **

**I started to walk along the road in the direction of Albany, trying to find someone who would let me hitchhike with them. I was in luck. Despite the late hour, I found a truck driver who was heading for Albany himself so he agreed to take me. I sat in silence, staring out of the window for the whole journey. When we arrived, I dug around in my pockets and found a 20 note so I gave it to the driver, thanked him and left. **

**My stomach started to grumble for more food, but I didn't know where to get any. I went looking for a place to hide instead. After around 1 hour, I found an old, abandoned warehouse. I crawled through a broken window, found a suitable corner, and slept.

* * *

**

**In the morning, I decided to go on the hunt for food as my stomach continuously protested that I didn't feed it enough and I got annoyed. Before I left, I tried to make myself look presentable by batting the dust off my clothes and I ran my fingers through my hair again. It was the best I could do. I emptied out my pockets and amazingly found another 20. Must be my lucky day!**

**I found one of those walkabout street vendors and bought some greasy looking food and some juice. The food didn't taste very nice but it shut my stomach up, so I was glad to have it. As I was passing a newspaper stand, something caught my eye. The date in the paper was the 15th of June. Oh my god - today was my birthday! Just great.**

**As I was walking round the city-centre, I started to get the feeling that I was being watched. I ducked down and pretended to tie my non-existent shoelaces on my slip on trainers. As I did this, I discretely looked around to see if there was anyone I knew. I saw no one I could recognise so I started to walk again. However, I did speed up and keep changing direction as I walked, so I would be harder to spot.**

**Nothing happened for around an hour but I started to get that feeling again. I whirled round, not giving the person (if there actually was someone there) a chance to hide. Only there was somebody there. Someone I knew. It was Raze. Before he could react, I turned and fled.

* * *

**

**Running… Running… All I ever do is run. All my life is spent running from someone. First from whoever killed my mother and now from the crazy 'Lycans' at Stonehaven. One thing I can be sure of - I will not go down easily. They are in for a fight.

* * *

**

**I ran as fast as I could; dodging tourists, diving round as many corners as I could. But then I made a crucial mistake. I took a wrong turn and ran straight into a dead end. There was no escape. I looked round for a weapon of some sort and found a long, wooden pole that resembled an Escrima stick that I sometimes train with. I picked it up, turned round, took the fighting stance and waited**

**Sadly, Raze had not lost my trail. I did not think he would. He appeared round the corner and started to walk towards me with his arms out, palms raised. I thought he was trying to show that he didn't want a fight but I was completely wrong. The stick flew out of my hand, almost taking me with it, and crashed down near the far wall out of reach. I had forgotten that Raze was telekinetic and now I had no weapon. Careless mistake.**

**'Please, Max. Come back with me. I don't want to hurt you.'**

**With no weapon and being stuck in a dead end with no way out, the odds were against me. I started to back against the wall, frantically looking for something to help me. My back hit the wall and it made me jump. Nowhere to go; guess my luck had run out.**

**'Why can't you just leave me alone?' I cried.**

**'I'm sorry but I can't do that. You need to come back with me. Life at Stonehaven isn't that bad once you get used to it. You'll be happy there.'**

**'Happy?' I exclaimed sarcastically as I started to slide down the wall. Tears were starting to trail down my cheeks. 'How can you even think of the word 'happy'? All of my life I have been lied to. The only people that I trusted have betrayed me.' I hit the floor. 'Now you tell me how you can call life 'happy'. Come on, enlighten me will you? Oh, and guess what! Today is my birthday, for god's sake!'**

**By this time, Raze had crossed the distance between us and was crouched down next to me. I looked at him, directly into his eyes. I let him see just how unhappy I was. 'Tell me how I am supposed to be happy.' Then I collapsed into a fit of tears.**

**Just like last time, he picked me up and cradled me against him as I cried. 'One reason to be happy is that you now have a family. Not just any family, but a pack that is closer than any family you could think of. You don't have to pretend to be normal anymore because we are all different, all stronger, together. We will be your family now and we will look after you.'**

**'But I'm scared!' I whined. I hated to admit it, but I was. No, not just scared, but terrified and weak. **

**'I will look after you. I promise.'**

**'Promises can be broken. All the promises people have made to me have been broken. What will be so different about yours?' I mumbled.**

**'I will look after you. You know I will.' He raised my head so I looked into his eyes once more. 'I won't let anyone hurt you.'**

**As I looked at him, I knew it was true. He would look after me. I believed him. After all that had happened, I could still believe someone. With this newfound trust, I dissolved into a fresh wave of tears and sank into his embrace. He held me like that until exhaustion engulfed me and I passed out.

* * *

****Thanks for reading amd I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully there will be more soon and it would be great if you could review it. Thankyou to everyone who already has. Tricky.**


	8. Forgiveness

****

**_Some Ideas and Characters Borrowed. Storeyline is Mine - DON'T COPY!_****_

* * *

Chapter Eight – Forgiveness _**

**When I came round, I was back at Stonehaven - where else would Raze take me? I was wearing different clothes to what I remember and someone had re-bandaged my shoulder. I was also in a different room, lying in what appeared to be some sort of four-poster bed, which had canopy curtains that were tied back. **

**The last room had been quite small, but this one was nice and spacious. There was a large window looking out to the forest with a table and two chairs next to it. On the table was a vase of lilies - my favourite flower - and Raze was sitting on one of the chairs. It wasn't a big surprise to see him there.**

'**Looks like you got stuck guarding me again.'**

'**Just making sure that you don't escape again' he replied with a wink. I managed to smile weakly.**

'**What's the point, anyway? I'll just get found and dragged back here again' I mumbled, mainly to myself.**

'**Like the new room?' he asked.**

'**Not bad. I like the new clothes too.'**

'**Your other ones were filthy. What did you do to them?'**

'**Oh, slept in an abandoned warehouse and got chased round Albany. You know - the usual.' That made both of us grin. 'Was I really out of it for two weeks?'**

'**Yep. Sadly I got stuck on change the cold washcloth duty. It was awful, believe me.'**

'**Poor you.'**

'**When was the last time you ate?' he enquired.**

**I had to think about that question, which wasn't a good sign. 'I think some greasy food from a street vendor in Albany. Does that count?'**

'**Bet you're hungry then, aren't you?' he remarked and my stomach chose that time to grumble its agreement. 'I'll go and get some then.'**

**Raze got up and turned to leave. As he went through the door, I yelled 'And no raw stuff this time! Make sure it's cooked!' He closed the door, chuckling to himself. I didn't hear him lock the door behind him, which I suppose was a good sign.

* * *

**

**The food came around 15 minutes later, but it was not Raze who brought it. It was Alcide. This was the first time that I had seen him since the crazy monster bit me and I didn't know how I should act around him. After all, I had treated him like my father all my life and all he had done was lie to me. **

'**How are you feeling?' he asked.**

'**Ok' I replied. Short and simple.**

'**Look Max. I know you must hate me for what I did and I apologise. I would have told you, but I was ordered not to. I know you must be extremely disappointed with me.' I gave him one look and it was enough. 'I know I don't deserve to ask you, but I am really sorry and I want to know if you could forgive me.'**

'**Forgive you?' I stammered. 'Excuse me, but you spent around 10 years travelling around the world to America with me. Doesn't that count for anything?'**

'**More than you could imagine. I know how you must feel but I can't think of any excuse great enough. I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry.'**

'**Why did you lie to me? You could have told me. And mum…'**

'**I know I should have told you. I wanted to tell you, but as I said before, I was ordered not to. Your mother also wanted to tell you but she didn't get the chance. That was why she wrote the letter.'**

**I was silent for a short time but after a few minutes I quietly replied 'You owe me a birthday present.' I didn't look at him as I replied but he interpreted the meaning correctly.**

'**You're actually forgiving me?'**

'**Only if you promise to never keep secrets from me again. Next time you won't be so lucky.'**

**He set the tray down, walked over to me and enveloped me tentatively in a bear hug. 'I hope there will never be a next time.'**

'**So do I, because if there is I might not forgive you. And, you might end up with a few broken bones.'**

'**Thank you, Max. You don't know how much this means to me.'**

**We then sat there in a comfortable silence as we ate the food between us. I was actually surprised that I had forgiven him so soon, but I did sort of think of him as my father. Anyway… he was happy and so was I.

* * *

**

**Alcide went on to tell me about his life. His real life, with nothing left out. He was born in 1890 and was turned into a Lycan by Lucian when he was thirty years old. This came as a shock because Alcide said that Lycans live forever. Did I really want to live forever? Another question, did the crazy monster need to have a connection with everyone I knew?**

**I also found out that Lucian and Alcide had a telepathic link so they could speak to each other mentally. This was because Lucian had sired (turned) Alcide and to do this they shared blood and memories. I would have this link after the first time I changed, along with his memories. As you can guess, I hated this idea. The longer I could put between now and my first change, the better. My mind was the one thing that no-one could have. It was mine and I wanted to keep it that way.**

**During that traumatic two weeks that I had been unconscious, all of the things from the house in Syracuse had been boxed up and brought over. In one corner of the room was my pile of boxes. I didn't like it much, all the things I owned put into boxes in a corner. It just made my life look insignificant. Also, not washing since that time and running round Albany had left my hair all tangled and my skin filthy. I didn't want to go near a mirror.**

**Alcide pointed out that in this room, I had my own bathroom so I could clean myself up whenever I wanted. I found a T-Shirt, a pair of faded jeans and some underwear in one of the boxes, went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

* * *

**

**The bathroom was nice. It wasn't huge but it wasn't too small either. There was just enough room to walk around between the facilities. You could probably even lie down on the floor, with room to spare, if you wanted. At one end there was a luxurious bath and if that wasn't enough, there was also a shower cubicle in the opposite corner with a toilet next to it. Attached to the wall in the middle of the room was a sink with a mirror above it. **

**The décor in the room was simple but pleasant. The bath, sink, toilet and the shower were white and there were a few indigo, violet and lilac candles dotted around on the surfaces to add some colour. The walls were a pale shade of lilac, with a violet boarder running through the middle. It was a warm, cosy room. On the towel rack next to the sink was a set of lilac towels to match the room and on the shelf above the sink was a set of toiletries that included a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, shower gel and some body lotion.**

**I put the clean clothes in a pile on the floor and then walked over to the shower to turn it on. As it heated up I undressed and threw my dirty clothes into the wash basket, grabbed the hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner and shower gel off the shelf and stepped into the shower. I had to wash my hair three times to get half of the knots out and then I started to work on my skin. I scrubbed it until it went red and the water ran clear.**

**Then I turned the shower on full power and luxuriated in its warmth. For some reason I started to cry and I couldn't stop so I just sat there until I started to feel numb again. My skin started to go all wrinkly so I got out of the shower, dried myself off and got dressed. I then walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth several times to try and get the faint taste of blood out of my mouth. It wouldn't leave. I examined myself in the mirror and found that I was a little paler than usual. Bags were starting to form under my eyes and my hair was still an unruly mess. I grabbed the hairbrush and went to sit on the weird four-poster bed and tried to sort my hair out.

* * *

**

**After a few minutes of unsuccessful trying to untangle my hair, Alcide entered the room. He probably had got bored of waiting but I was happy to see that he had brought more food. I was still so hungry! Even though I had a higher metabolic system than most people, I had never needed to eat this much. Alcide offered to deal with my hair, so I sat there peacefully, eating my food as he attempted to straighten it out. This scenario brought memories of my childhood back.**

**When I was a small child, my mother used to sit me down like this and brush my hair for me. I found it relaxing. I used to feel safe when we were like this; sure in the knowledge that she wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. Now she was gone… Apparently I had been lost in thought for some time because Alcide had been trying to get my attention. 'Huh?' I stuttered as I snapped back into reality.**

'**You haven't heard a word that I've been saying, have you?' he chided.**

'**Um… not really. Sorry.'**

**He laughed. 'I've been trying to ask you if you want to go down and meet Raze in the training room. Clay will be there too. It will be a good opportunity for you to meet him and get to know more about him.'**

'**Umm… Ok.'**

'**What's on your mind?'**

'**I miss her… I wish mum was here now. I know it's pretty stupid, since I got used to her being gone a long time ago. But still… I miss her.' I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes.**

**Alcide raised my head so that I did meet his eyes. 'It's not stupid that you miss her. I miss her too, from time to time. Your mother and I were great friends. We trusted each other. I want you to be able to trust me again. I know I probably don't deserve it, but I want you to know that I am here for you if you need me.'**

'**I know,' a single tear trailed down my cheek, 'and I do.'**

**Alcide wiped away the tear and enveloped me in another one of his bear hugs. 'Thank you' he whispered. We sat there, like that, until I decided I was brave enough to face leaving my room. The training room was my favourite place and I hoped that we didn't run into Lucian on the way down.**

**In the training room, just like Alcide had said, was Clay. I would finally meet Lucian's adopted son. He was my opposite, as where I was dark, he was fair and light. Fire and ice would clash. This would be interesting; I knew it.

* * *

****Thanks for reading amd I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully there will be more soon and it would be great if you could review it. Thankyou to everyone who already has. Tricky.**


	9. Duel

****

**_Some Characters and Ideas borrowed but the Storyline is Mine. NO COPYING!

* * *

_**

**Chapter Nine – Duel**

**Clay was exactly as Raze had described him. What he had failed to mention though, was how good he looked. When I entered the room I was transfixed, just like a rabbit caught in the path of a wolf. Good analogy. I think I stood there for around five minutes admiring how blonde his hair was and how nice his tanned, muscled body looked – not too bulky; but nice and perfect - as he blocked Raze's advances.**

**Alcide broke my trans-like state when he knocked my elbow and had a giant grin on his face. I realised that Raze and Clay had stopped fighting and were now standing there, looking at me. Damn that body chemistry! I couldn't help blushing and even thought of turning around to run out but Alcide was behind me, blocking my escape route as if he had read my mind.**

**'You must be Max.'**

**'Yes, I guess you're Clay' I responded in a very small voice. I almost wished I would die that moment; I was mortified. I started to back up because I hated being embarrassed, but Alcide put both hands on my shoulders and gave me a slight push. I glared at him but he just smiled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. 'You're dead' I uttered through clenched teeth.**

**I could hear Raze and Clay laughing behind me so I turned round and glared at them, but it just made them laugh harder. Just great! If there is one thing I hate more than being embarrassed; it is being embarrassed with people finding me funny and laughing at me. 'Stop it' I groaned. The laughing died down to a few chuckles and as Clay apologised he shot me a dazzling smile. Nice white teeth, I thought. I realised I was starting to drift off into dream world again so I stopped myself. Even though he still had laughter in hid eyes, at least he had stopped laughing.**

'**Um… you fight' Clay asked.**

'**What weapons?'**

'**Any, really. Want to duel?' I shot him a nefarious grin. 'You can choose the weapon; or we could fight hand to hand if you want?'**

'**You know how to use a Bokken or a Shinai?'**

'**Sort of, but we don't have any here. How about Escrima Sticks?'**

'**Ok.'**

**Clay walked over to the weapons cabinet on the far wall and picked up two. He threw me one which I caught one handed and started to twirl it around, to get the feel of it. I have good reflexes. 'I'm actually wearing the wrong clothes for this, but never mind. Want to place a bet on who wins?'**

'**Nah, not really. Raze? Alcide?'**

'**Because you have never fought with each other before, there is no point.'**

'**Aw, come on!' I retorted exasperatedly.**

**'Lets just test each other this time and then place a bet on the next duel. Ok?' **

'**If there is a next time, that is' I quipped with a predatory grin. Clay shot me another of his dazzling smiles. This was going to be harder than I thought; if all Clay had to do to distract me was grin. Why was I so attracted to him?**

**We took our fighting stances in the middle of the room and the duel began. Block, block, strike. Strike, strike, block. We continued in this style as we tried to find gaps in each others defence. After a short time I noticed that we had attracted a small crowd. Well, two people apart from Alcide and Raze. One was a guy with shoulder length black hair and to my dismay, the other was Lucian. Brilliant.**

**My next attacks grew more aggressive as I decided to imagine that I was fighting Lucian instead of Clay. My fierceness took Clay by surprise and he almost had his Escrima Stick knocked from his hand. **

'**You're good.' Clay remarked without breaking eye contact or slowing down.**

'**Surprised?'**

'**No, just commenting.'**

'**You're not too bad, yourself.'**

'**Thanks.'**

**We then continued to spar in silence. After another 20 minutes of the block, block strike sequence I decided I would add some variation and liven it up. I struck twice rapidly and then without giving Clay and chance to respond, I swung my stick round and swept him off his feet. He landed on his back on the mat. **

'**Hey, no fair!'**

'**You should have been looking out for it. If you notice the signs, it can be quite easy to counter.' I held out my hand to pull him up. However, he had a different idea. He caught me with my own trick and it was my turn to hit the floor. He stood up and grinned triumphantly but I foot-swept him and he fell back down on top of me. We rolled around the mat trying to see who was best, laughing. We were both extremely competitive.**

**I thought I had finally pinned him, but he tickled me which made me squirm and lose my balance. He rolled me over and lay on me so I couldn't move. I struggled unsuccessfully to get him off me and he just laughed. I was shocked when he then leaned down and kissed me. I froze after he pulled back and lay contentedly with his arms crossed over my chest, resting his head on his arms and a satisfied smile on his lips. I lay immobile, mouth opening and closing like a fish. 'I'm not that bad am I?' he joked.**

'**Never… been…Not…before…' I gasped and started to blush.**

**A round of applause rose from the small crowd as Clay helped me up. He stroked my cheek gently, which made me look up to meet his eyes. 'I'm sorry.' He apologised. 'I should have asked.' That made me blush even more. **

'**Yeah, you should have' I answered softly, but I looked up and grinned faintly. He hugged me against him.**

'**You up for a rematch later?'**

**I laughed. 'Fine.'**

'**I'll hold you to it.'**

**I smiled and then noticed Lucian making his way towards us so I made an excuse of needing another shower and left to go to my room. I hoped to have as little contact with him as possible.**

**Alcide caught me in my room and congratulated on how well I fought Clay. Then he grinned wistfully and asked what I thought of him to which I groaned and told him to be quiet. I then actually went to have that shower. I relished in the warmth as the shower soothed my aching muscles. It showed that I had finally used my full potential and it was a good ache. As I dried off, pulled an oversized sleep shirt over my head and crawled into bed, I thought about Alcide's question. I didn't know how I felt about Clay but I was too tired to think about it deeply. **

**As I drifted off to sleep I pictured Clay with his mischievous grin and looked forward to seeing him again. Could it be love at first sight? Did such thing exist? And anyway, could I love him even if he was Lucian's son? These thoughts plagued my dreams but I fell asleep with a faint smile on my lips.**


	10. Panic

**_Some Characters and Ideas borrowed but the Storyline is Mine. NO COPYING!

* * *

_**

**Chapter Ten – Panic **

**In the morning, the smell of cooking food woke me. I got up and followed the scent trail, which led to the kitchen. I froze when I passed a mirror outside the kitchen and saw that I hadn't changed out of my sleep shirt or done anything with my hair. Damn. I stood there debating whether to return to my room and change or just go and get some food. Luckily, the decision was made for me when a man with black, shoulder length hair opened the door. It was the man from yesterday in the changing room.**

**'You know, you can come in if you want' he invited. His hair was raven black like mine and he had lovely, chocolate-brown eyes.**

**'Um… Ok.' I replied shyly. He held the door for me and I walked through. The kitchen was nice and open with a large table that sat around 15 people at one time. I walked over to it and sat in one of the chairs. He asked me if I wanted some pancakes because he was making some for himself so I agreed to try some. He brought them over with some maple syrup - the real stuff - and ham. He sat down opposite me and we started to eat.**

'**So, you're the new girl. You and Clay make a good couple. What do you think?'**

**I blushed and tried to change the subject. 'These pancakes are really nice.'**

**He smiled. 'Thanks. My name's Jason, by the way. Jason Dawyers.'**

'**Max Gueverra' I replied. **

'**So, is it Max as in Maxine? Or…'**

'**No, Just Max.'**

'**That's a funny name for a girl, isn't it?'**

'**Your point? Anyway, Raze is a strange name for any person.'**

**He laughed. 'I suppose.'**

**As if on cue, Raze entered the kitchen but he was not alone. Lucian was with him. I looked down at my food and stabbed it with my fork, ignoring Lucian. Raze sat next to Jason and shot me a puzzled look to which I just shook my head. He frowned.**

'**I was you fight Clay yesterday. You were very good.' Lucian said, trying to start a conversation. I just shrugged and continued to eat my food, not acknowledging him fully. He crouched down so his head was level with mine next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I tensed. 'Max, I know how you must feel right now and you…'**

**He didn't get to finish the sentence because I whipped my head round to face him and in a voice filled with so much hatred and venom, with a little fear, I interrupted him. 'Know how I feel? How can you even presume to know how I feel?' The chair legs screeched along the floor as I pushed the chair back, stood up - still with his hand still on my shoulder - with my hands clenching and unclenching. 'How the fuck can you imagine how I feel right now?' I made direct eye contact with him for the first time since what he did to me. 'Well, you want to know how I feel, do you?' I snarled. 'I hate you.' I said making sure that I pronounced each word clear and harshly. I batted his hand away from me and stalked out of the room.**

**Nobody stopped me as I went to my room, scalding tears trickling down my cheeks. I got dressed as fast as I could - all in black - tied my hair back and walked over to the window. I pushed it open and jumped out, feet landing solidly on the ground. I looked around and set off into the forest.**

**I wasn't running away. As I said before to Raze, there was no point trying. They would find me and bring me back, no matter how much I struggled.

* * *

**

**After about 10 minutes of aimlessly walking around, I chose a random tree to take my anger and frustration out on. Punch, punch, punch and then I put my all into a well-placed roundhouse kick. A loud 'crack' resounded through the forest. A large chunk of timber fell to the floor but the tree still stood tall. My hands burned but I was too annoyed to hit the tree again so I slid down its trunk and sat motionless on the ground.**

**Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me so I stood up and looked around, listening. I couldn't hear anyone but all of a sudden, hands shot out from behind me, grabbed my arms and secured them behind my back. I tried to break free but there was no point; I was trapped. I saw Lucian enter the clearing and I froze. What the hell did he want? 'Let me go, Raze!' I hissed. Again, I just knew it was him.**

**'I'm sorry Max.'**

'**Please,' I begged, 'let me go!' I stumbled back into Raze's hold as Lucian walked slowly over to me and then stopped within touching distance.**

'**I am truly sorry that I have to do this, Max. I know that you hate and fear me so I must do this. Maybe after you see the worst thing that I can do, you will not fear me so much.' As he talked, his eyes grew that hypnotic blue that I had come to dread. He was starting to change. **

**I stood there transfixed, unable to move. I felt like a rabbit again because this was what I had seen in my nightmares. I scrunched my eyes closed and screamed; fighting desperately to get away. **

**I heard clothes rip and after a few long minutes, he reached out and stroked my cheek. My eyes blinked open and I stared, horrified. He had turned a strange blue/black colour and grown taller. He was now more muscular and his clothes were in rags, scattered around the floor. His hair had shrunk back into his head somehow and he was nude. I had stopped breathing because I was so horrified by what I saw. **

**A rush of adrenaline washed over me and I lashed out with my feet, kicking him square in the jaw. I had also broken free of Raze's grasp so before he could respond I pushed him backwards and fled. I ran flat out, somehow winding the trees as if I knew where to go, even with my eyes scrunched shut. I did not dare to open them.**

**

* * *

Something barrelled into my side and took me to the floor. I panicked and struggled, trying to escape. I was petrified that it was Lucian, coming to take me back. **

**Whatever/whoever it was rolled me over and lay on me, effectively pinning me to the ground so I couldn't move. This was the second time that I had been trapped and I screamed. Then something odd happened. The thing kissed me and I tasted blood.**

**Something happened inside me, which felt like this enormous thing rising through me. It flowed into whoever it was and they gasped. Something from them penetrated me and started to expand in my body. I screamed.**

**After whatever it was retreated into whoever it was and the other strange thing settled inside me, I opened my eyes to find that it was Clay who was pinning me to the floor. I started to tremble and shake. I couldn't stop myself from whimpering.**

**'Max, what happened? Are you alright?' Clay asked in a near panicked voice. **

'**He,' sob, 'Lucian,' sob, 'changed!' I cried and started to shake even more. I was starting to feel faint and I was so, so cold.**

'**We need to get you back inside and warmed up, quickly!' he stated as he picked me up and started to walk in the direction of the house. 'Your body temperature has dropped drastically and you keep convulsing. I think you are going into shock.' I lay there, unable to move as I started to cry. **

**When we got inside Clay saw Jason and called him over. 'Max has gone into shock and she is freezing to death. Go and fill the bath with hot water, quickly!' Jason shot upstairs - presumably, to do what he was told - I didn't care. I was so tired.**

**Clay carried me somewhere upstairs and into a room. He entered the en-suite bathroom where Jason had almost filled the bath and kicked the door shut behind him. Clay started to undress himself, while still holding me and motioned for Jason to do so as well.**

'**Wa goin on?' I asked through chattering teeth. I had never been this cold before and I was not completely sure that they could tell what I said.**

'**If you get any colder you could go comatose. We need to get you warmed up' he replied as he hurriedly tried to take off my own clothes. It wasn't fast enough so he got frustrated and started to just use brute force and rip them off my body.**

'**Clothes…' I whimpered.**

'**You need our body heat to warm you back up. The bath will also help' Jason supplied. Neither of them seemed to have a problem with being nude.**

**Clay had finally found a way to rip my jeans and underwear off and then there I was, naked in a room with two men who I hardly knew. I was too cold and tired to really care. **

**Jason turned the taps off and climbed in. Clay cautiously lowered me into Jason's arms and then got into the bath himself. After Clay sat against the bath wall, Jason carefully handed me to Clay who lowered me slowly into the water and positioned me so that I was leaning against his chest with my arms around his neck and my legs folded into his lap. Jason then laid himself against me and encircled me with his arms so that I was enveloped by their bodies.**

**I laid my head against Clay's shoulder, sighed and finally drifted off to sleep, knowing that they would keep me safe and warm.**


	11. Mate

**_Some Characters and Ideas borrowed but the Storyline is Mine. NO COPYING!

* * *

_**

**Chapter Eleven – Mate**

**I woke in the early hours of the morning when it was still twilight outside, curled up to an unfamiliar body. Whoever it was had their arms wrapped around me and I realised that they were naked along with me. I froze and the person must have felt it because they stroked my hair. 'How are you feeling?' a familiar voice asked. I spun round.**

'**You!' I exclaimed as I blushed and tried to cur into a ball. It was n other than Clay.**

**He chuckled and I glared, red faced, up at him to which he just smiled his dazzling smile at me. His mood then changes to be more serious and he asked 'Do you feel better?'**

**I took a minute to think about that and I found that I no longer felt so cold and my hands didn't hurt much from where I punched that tree. I nodded and enquired 'Where am I?'**

'**My room. After you fell asleep your shaking died down. You didn't warm up much so I brought you to sleep in here in case you went into shock again. Can you remember what happened?'**

**I started to relax into his warmth but then I tensed as I remembered the horrible events that took place the night before. 'I remember Raze… and Lucian. God, it was awful! Lucian… he… he changed. I was trapped but I got away.' I was starting to tremble again so Clay hugged me against him tightly and I continued. 'I got away and I ran. Then you came; knocked me over, pinned me to the floor. Then you… kissed me. I tasted blood and something happened… There was this thing inside me! What did you do?' I rapidly said in a panicked voice, somehow not converting into Japanese.**

'**Shhh… it's ok' he soothed. 'I would never hurt you. You don't need to be afraid.' He continued to stroke my hair comfortingly.**

'**What did you do to me?' I asked again after I finally calmed down.**

**He looked at me with an expression of soft wonder on his face. 'With Lycans, only a mated pair can run their beasts through each other like that.' He smiled. 'And you are my mate.'**

'**Huh?'**

'**My mate. When Lycans find their mate, they stay together for life. And you're mine.'**

'**You mean… like a boyfriend?'**

'**Um… sort of. But for life.'**

**I eyed him sceptically. 'Are you joking?' I asked but by the serious look on his face, I could tell he was not. 'Why does my life have to be so strange? I groaned. 'Anyway – we only met two days ago. How can you be so sure?'**

'**I just am. You know it as well, deep down. We have a connection.'**

**I thought back to the moment when I met him and remembered how I couldn't take my eyes off him; how he distracted me with only a smile. I blushed and turned away from his smiling face, burying my head into the warm curve of his shoulder. Clay embraced me and raised my head so that I met his eyes.**

'**I know that this is a lot of information, but I assure you, what I say is true.' **

**I looked into his eyes, trying to detect any lies. I found none. I was unsure of what to say so I slowly nodded my head. Clay smiled that wonderful, heart-warming smile of his and hugged me close to him. He ran his fingers soothingly through my hair until I relaxed and we drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms.**

**Could he really be my mate? He made me feel safe and at home, which were difficult emotions for me to feel in a time like this. I thought about this as sleep washed over me. Maybe he was; but how could I be sure?

* * *

**

**I woke again with the sun shining through the window. I must have moved because Clay stirred behind me. 'Morning' he groaned and then traced his fingers lightly down my skin. It made me squirm and I yipped girlishly. **

'**Stop it!' I laughed.**

'**Want to get some food?'**

'**Hmmm… ok.' Clay grinned and picked me up. He carried me over to the door; both of us were still naked! 'Clay, don't we need to get dressed?' I asked as I motioned to our state of undress.**

'**Why?' he asked with a puzzled face, to which I replied 'Why not?' with a baffled face of my own.**

'**What's the point? Nobody round here cares, anyway.'**

'**Huh?'**

'**If no one who lives here cares whether we are dressed or not, then why bother?' I was too puzzled to answer and when I didn't reply, Clay took it as a sign of approval and continued to carry me to the kitchen. I was too confused to protest. In the kitchen he put me on a chair and then set about making pancakes. Jason came in and sat down so Clay made some for him as well. I couldn't keep a straight face; here Clay and I were naked and Jason didn't seem to care. He didn't even seem to register it. I decided to try and ignore it and watched Clay move around the kitchen and prepared the food. By the time he brought a big plate of them over to the table I was starving! He then brought the maple syrup with a plate of ham over and sat next to me. It took us only five minutes to finish the whole plate between us and believe mw, it was no small plate.**

'**How come I'm eating so much? I always ate more than normal people but never as much as this.'**

'**Even though you are Furione and have a higher metabolic system than humans, now you are Lycan too so the metabolic rate goes up even more.' Jason answered.**

**I thought about it. 'Makes sense, I guess…'**

**Clay went to get another lot of pancakes which we ate. 'What do you want to do today?' he asked.**

'**What can I do? I've got to stay here haven't I?' I replied sarcastically.**

'**True. Have you unpacked your stuff yet?'**

'**No, not yet…' I had sort of been trying to put it off.**

'**Then let's do that. I'll help. Jason, are you going to help?'**

'**Can't, sorry. I'm on shopping duty.'**

'**Have fun.' Clay exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs to my room.

* * *

We spent around four hours unpacking my things and finding places for them to go – stopping to get food half way through. After that we sat on the climbed onto the bed, pulled the curtains back because I thought it looked cool and told eachother more about ourselves.**

**Apparently had been turned when he was very young. Most of his life had been spent out on the Bayou near Syracuse living as a feral wolf child and hunting his own food until Lucian found him and brought him to Stonehaven. Clay had to relearn how to behave by human standards as he had not done so for so long and didn't have much contact with humans. He never fully adopted those standards because he thought himself as more Lycan than human.**

**Sometimes he could be quite rash and quick to anger as he loved to get his own way. He was Lucian's top bodyguard; Raze was his second. Clay would do mostly anything to protect Lucian and he trained with Raze often as they were the best fighters in the pack. **

**We then decided to share a bath because there was nothing better to do. Clay never hinted to having sex. He would probably wait until I was ready. It was a relief because even though I was now 20 years old, I had never had a relationship with anyone before; I was still a virgin. We found a lighter to light the candles – I couldn't control fire yet – and we talked some more.**

**After the bath I sat on my bed in- front of Clay as he brushed my hair and we then pulled the curtains back again and slept. Alcide had probably told him that I liked it and found it relaxing.**


	12. Full Moon

**_Some Characters and Ideas borrowed but the Storyline is Mine. NO COPYING!

* * *

_**

**Chapter Twelve - Full Moon**

**In Two days, it **would** be a full moon. Clay told me that all newly turned Lycans Changed that night for the first time and then if they were strong enough, they could change any time they wanted to. I was not looking forward to it.**

**Lucian had tried to apologise to me many times but I went to great lengths to avoid him. He thought that if I saw the worst thing he could do, I would no longer be afraid of him. He couldn't be more wrong; now I feared him even more.**

**Clay spent most of the time messing around and getting to know each other. And no, I wasn't ready for intercourse just yet. I had spent so much of my life alone and I had to get used to him going where I went and being around me practically all of the time. He even slept in the same bed as me. Sometimes we slept in his room and sometimes in mine; but wherever we slept, we were together.**

**The two days passed too quickly and then it was the night where Clay said I would have to change. During the day, two guests had arrived and when the sun went down, a third soon showed up. They were called Micah, Rafael and Jean Claude. I think the third was French.**

**Rafael was the Rodere of the Dark Crown Clan and he was a Were-Rat. Micah Callahan was the Nimir-Raj of the Blood Drinkers Clan and he was a Were-Leopard. Jean Claude was the man I recognised from St. Louis and it turned out that he was a Vampire.**

**Jean Claude kept looking at me whenever I entered the same room as him, but I ignored him along with Rafael, Micah and Lucian. I stayed away from all of them because I still didn't like the idea of there being other species except from Furion. That included Lycans.**

**

* * *

As the night went on, I started to become more and more restless, as well as getting colder and colder. I grew less and less able to hide it and Clay started to notice it. He gathered me up in his arms and carried me into the forest. He took me to a large clearing that had a large rock chair/throne thing at one end. Lucian was sitting on it.**

**By the time we got there, the backs of my arms and legs were itching badly and I was starting to shiver. Clay explained that it was almost time for me to change he made me take all of my clothes off and sit in the centre of the clearing. He did the same and sat next to me. Micah, Rafael, Jean Claude, Raze and Alcide came so I was sitting naked in front total strangers and people I wasn't comfortable about being naked around. It was so embarrassing!**

**I was also terrified so I curled up into a ball like shape against Clay, as the itching grew more and more unbearable. He kept saying thinks like 'you'll be fine' and 'it will be ok' as he stroked my hair and back. My head ached so much that I was sure it was going to explode and my skin itched so much that it almost burned, yet I was still freezing inside.**

**I refused to change. I stayed curled up in a ball with tears streaming down my face and strangers staring at my naked body, expecting me to change. I could also feel my body willing me to give in, pleading for release, but no – I would not change!**

**The pain was so extreme as I denied my body the change that I collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Keeping the change had taken its toll on me and had used up all of my energy so I had none left.**

**

* * *

I awoke the next day with Clay, Raze, Lucian and Alcide fussing over me. I was weighed down with heavy blankets but I was still freezing cold. Clay and Lucian were arguing over something but they noticed that I had woken up and walked over to me. I tried to sit up but I didn't have enough energy for it. I felt so weak.**

'**How do you feel?' Lucian asked in an anxious voice.**

'**What happened?' I croaked, instead of replying.**

'**You didn't change. I don't know how you did it, but somehow, you just… didn't change. No newly turned Lycan has been able to resist their first change when it is full moon.'**

'**Why am I so cold?'**

'**It is probably because you are a Fire Type Furion and you use the fire's warmth to keep your body temperature up. When Furions change, they lose control of their power during the time they are in wolf form and then it returns when they change back to human form. However, you didn't change, so until you do change, you won't be able to control your power to keep your body temperature up.'**

'**It was strange…' Clay said. 'I could feel the change begin but then it stopped and collapsed against me. I was worried.' He picked me up to hold me against him and as he looked into my eyes, he asked 'Why wouldn't you change?'**

**I broke eye contact and looked down. 'I'm scared.' I whimpered as I buried my head into the curve of his shoulder and breathed his comforting scent in. Clay hugged me tightly and Lucian walked towards us.**

'**You don't have to be afraid; none of us here will hurt you. I know what I did may be hard to accept but you must embrace what you are; not run from it. I am sorry if I have hurt your feelings and confused you so for that I am truly sorry.' He knelt on the bed and put his hand on my shoulder, which to my surprise didn't make me tense up. **

**I didn't know what to do, so I nodded my head into Clay's shoulder - still not looking at Lucian. I was too worn out to fight. Lucian carefully extracted me from Clay's grasp and pulled me slowly - still naked - into his own lap. At this moment I did tense; but only slightly. As I made no move to move away he tenderly hugged me against him.**

**He was warm and smelled like some sort of musk. It was comforting to be held by him and I sighed as I closed my eyes. I felt the bed move as Alcide, Raze and Clay climbed on and started to crawl towards us. Lucian lay back with me in his arms and the others arranged themselves so they curled around us and started to stroke my arms and hair.**

**I felt safe with them surrounding me and a few tears trickled down my cheeks. Clay licked them off gently and his tongue was warm and wet, but I felt no reason to object. It felt right, normal.**

**I felt safe with them around me and I started to drift off to sleep, knowing that I had truly found my family and it was where I belonged. I understood that they would take care of me, and would be there for me, no matter what I did. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.**


	13. Family

**Chapter Thirteen - Family**

**I woke surrounded by the warmth of the four men and felt no need to get up. I realised that I wasn't even embarrassed about being naked around them. I must have made some movement because encircled my hand in his and pulled me into his arms. He entwined his legs with mine and stroked my hair soothingly as we drifted off to sleep once more.**

**Clay woke me up later by licking my cheeks like a cat or a dog and I laughed. 'Do I taste nice?' I joked.**

'**Actually, you do' He replied. I don't think he got my sarcasm so I shook my head and stretched. As I stretched, Clay tickled his fingers down my sides and I squirmed. 'You look funny when you do that' he commented and then tickled me again. I writhed on the bed and knocked Clay over playfully. We rolled around and I eventually pushed him off the bed. He hit the floor with a thud so I thought I had won, but he leapt straight at me and propelled us off the other side of the bed and onto the floor. **

**He had taken me by surprise and he now had me pinned. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. He leant down and kissed me. While he was preoccupied, I flipped him over and pinned him as he had done to me. I grinned down at him and then resumed the kiss. He made a low sound deep in his throat - almost a growl or a purr - which made me laugh and draw away.**

'**What was that place in the forest you took me to last night?' I asked. **

'**It was our Lupanar. We hold meetings there with the other shifter races sometimes or go there at full moon. Most important events are held there because it is our sacred place. We also take new Lycans there for the first time they change. It's a tradition; they are welcomed into the pack.'**

'**What was that big chair thing that Lucian was sitting on?'**

'**That was the throne where the pack Ulfric sits. It gives our pack its name; the Thronnos Rokke Clan. It has been there for hundreds of years and it was built at the same time as Stonehaven. Things have obviously been added t Stonehaven to keep it up to date. Stonehaven is my home and has been ever since Lucian found me and brought me into the pack. He has been like a father to me, just like Alcide is to you. This could be your home,' he sat up and hugged me against him, 'you can be happy here. I want you to be happy here, we all do.'**

**I didn't know how to reply so I buried my head into the curve of his neck and inhaled deeply. He, like Lucian, smelled of musk but Clay's scent was stronger, almost heavier in a way. I sighed. 'I want this to be my home,' I whispered in a soft voice, 'I feel safe here, like I did with my mother. I haven't felt safe in a long time, but I feel like this is my home, that I belong here.'**

**Clay must have known how much this confession had cost me. After all, I had been through so many bad things here. He raised my face to his and kissed me. He made that sound in his throat again and I laughed quietly to myself. Then that thing happened again and I froze. The force inside me - which Clay said was my beast - rose to meat his and they entwined and stretched between us. I gasped when it thudded back into me and I came back to myself with a jolt. Clay held me to him and whispered 'I love you, Max, and I always will.'**

'**I love you, too.' I murmured as I realised that I did actually love him with all of my heart. The only problem was that after a lifetime of being alone, I wasn't sure if I could completely share my life with anyone. I would have to get used to it, after all, he was my mate. He squeezed my arms and started to lick my face. I giggled childishly and someone knocked on the door. It was Lucian asking if we wanted any food, so we told him that we would be down in a few minutes. One thing that I had noticed was that he wasn't wearing any clothes and I tried desperately not to show it on my face. I must have failed because he left the room chuckling to himself after giving me a knowing smile. **

'**How many people normally live here?' I asked Clay after I listened to Lucian's footsteps fade away. **

'**Around twenty five, including us. Why?'**

'**I'm just wondering if they all do casual nudity…' I grinned.**

**Clay chuckled. 'That is our way. Anyway, when we change back from being wolf, we are all naked, so what's the point in hiding?' I blushed and he laughed as he pulled me to my feet.**

'**Well, forgive the poor woman who's going to have to get used to all those strange naked people, will you?' I retorted sarcastically. We grinned at each other and I had a childish idea. 'Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!' I exclaimed and then dashed off. I made it down the stairs and into the hall as Clay ran after me. 'I win!' I taunted as I pushed the door open but I stopped dead in my tracks. In the kitchen was a spotted leopard, a strange rat thing and a giant black wolf. They sat next to each other on the floor, staring intently at me. This could not be good.

* * *

**

**I was so scared that I had stopped breathing for a few seconds. My pulse jumped to my throat and I started to back away. Clay, who had come in behind me, stopped me by wrapping his arms around me in a loose hug and he carefully lowered both of us so we sat on the floor. He entwined his legs with mine so that they were pinned to the floor and I couldn't get up.**

**My brain kept screaming 'escape!' and 'get out of here' but Clay's grip was firm and he wouldn't let me go. **

**He motioned for the black wolf to come slowly forwards and I retreated into Clay's hold. It sat at Clay's feet with its head to one side and its tongue lolling out, looking at me. **'**It's ok. Raze won't hurt you.' Clay soothed in a voice used normally for a frightened chil - which was exactly how I felt. **

'**Raze?' I stuttered.**

'**Yes, Raze. He is in wolf form. Look at his eyes.'**

**I did what he said and found that they were actually Raze's eyes on the wolf's head. 'Oh my god!' I gasped. **

'**Shhh, its ok.' Clay said as he stroked my hair. He must have also made some move because 'Raze' stood up and walked closer until he was level with my side. I shrank back and held my hand out, as if it would help keep the wolf away from me. It licked my fingers quickly and I jumped. I looked at it warily and it licked my fingers some more, as if to say it wouldn't hurt me.**

'**Is that really Raze?' I asked which the wolf snorted at. Clay laughed which made me jump again. I got the feeling that the wolf -or 'Raze' - was mocking me. I don't like being mocked so I defiantly (but tentatively) reached my hand out towards the wolf's head. I lightly brushed my hand over the top of its head but the wolf pushed its head firmly against my hand. I gasped and almost took my hand away, but I realised how warm and soft its fur was. I stroked its head more surely and it licked my wrist which made me grin. I started to tickle it behind the ear butI stopped myself and started to take my hand back, unsure of whether I should or not. After all, this was no ordinary dog. Raze licked my hand and whined which made me laugh so I indulged him and continued to tickle him behind the ears.**

**The leopard started to slink towards us, followed by the rat thing and I froze uncertainly with my hand resting on Raze's head. Clay must have felt my discomfort because he said 'The leopard is Micah and the rat is Rafael.' The leopard and the rat bowed their heads in unison, as if to greet me and I laughed before I could stop myself as it was so uncanny. I slowly knelt up and stroked the leopard and the rat on the head. **

'**Weird' I muttered to myself as I noticed that Micah still had his forest green eyes with golden tinges and Rafael has his chocolate brown eyes, even in their animal forms. 'Are there any other types of animal… shifters?' I asked after thinking of the appropriate word.**

'**No, just wolves, rats and leopards. We call ourselves Lycan, the rats call themselves. There are rumours of another faerie species as well as Furions but I haven't seen any. There are also some humans with special abilities, I suppose, and Vampires.' Clay replied.**

'**So you really weren't kidding about that guy…' I looked at Alcide who was sitting at the table drinking coffee 'he's the one from St. Louis. You know, the club?'**

'**I know. He told me last night.'**

**After a short pause I grinned. 'So, are the rumours true? I asked. 'Like, do they sleep in coffins because if they go in the sun they will explode? And are they afraid of crosses and holy water?'**

'**Some of the rumours are true. Daylight does burn them, but they won't explode immediately and they can't stand crosses or holy water. They can sleep in beds like normal people, but most prefer coffins and if you give a vampire garlic, it will just give it bad breath.'**

'**Really?' I exclaimed excitedly.**

'**Yes, really' Alcide replied with a grin. 'However, vampires can't eat much solid food so they sustain themselves by drinking blood. They are immortal and extremely strong like the shifter races and they can fly without wings.'**

'**What?'**

'**They just seem to float away. You should ask Jean Claude when he wakes up. They are not just people with fangs, though. To be turned into a vampire they drain your blood and give you some of theirs. After three days, you reawaken but you are not truly alive - or dead. They are undead.'**

**I leaned back into Clay's arms for a few minutes as I digested the information. 'Cool' I mumbled. Clay grinned and kissed me on the forehead. I jumped when Lucian suddenly announced that the food was ready and Clay laughed.**

**I then stared wide eyed as the leopard, rat and wolf moved back and changed into their naked human form. 'Breathe Max, breathe.' Clay chuckled as he turned me round and kissed me. Raze, Micah and Rafael laughed and I blushed as Clay picked me up and sat me next to him at the table.**

**When we were all sat down, Lucian brought the food over and sat down. We all started to eat and I thought to myself – what a strange way to start the day. Very strange indeed.**


End file.
